thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Backpack Items
Backpack Items are items you collect by doing quests, interacting with objects, and socializing with Neighbors. They are an essential part of playing this game, since they are used to craft items, complete quests, build objects and to develop / level up skills. A list of your current Backpack Items can be found inside the 'Backpack' tab which is in the 'Crafting' window. On this list, the image of the backpack item is shown along with its name. In the upper right corner of each icon is a number followed by a slash, followed by a number. The first number indicates how many you have of this item, while the second number indicates the maximum number of this type of item you can have in your backpack. Backpack Item Maximums Until December 2011, maximum numbers were not enforced; many people stocked up on hundreds of certain backpack items despite the " / 15 " (etc.) notation. However, maximums are now enforced to a certain degree by Playfish. If someone sends you a free gift when you have the maximum, you will not be able to collect the item until you use up a few objects to fall back down below the max. Objects will also stop dropping backpack items when you have reached the maximum of that kind. However, If you collect items through Facebook news feeds, you can still go over the maximum. This is often the case for Bling, Love, Goodwill, and other such items available in the news feed. List of Backpack Items For an alphabetized list of backpack items just by name, check out the Backpack Items category. 'Regular Backpack Items' These backpack items are used for quests, object construction, and/or unlocking skill levels. They are available all year long. 1 Energy.png|+1 Energy|link=+1 Energy 5 Energy.png|+5 Energy|link=+5 Energy Admiration.png|Admiration|link=Admiration Alientoy.png|Alien Toy|link=Alien Toy Almond.png|Almond|link=Almond Amplifier.png|Amplifier|link=Amplifier Bad Mood Potion.png|Bad Mood Potion|link=Bad Mood Potion Bling.png|Bling|link=Bling Blue Pencil.png|Blue Pencil|link=Blue Pencil Bowl of Flour.png|Bowl of Flour|link=Bowl of Flour Bread.png|Bread|link=Bread Breath Mints.png|Breath Mints|link=Breath Mints Butter pat.png|Butter Pat|link=Butter Pat Buzz.png|Buzz|link=Buzz Canvas.png|Canvas|link=Canvas Charcoal.png|Charcoal|link=Charcoal Cheese.png|Cheese|link=Cheese Chocolate.png|Chocolate|link=Chocolate Chord.png|Chord|link=Chord Cleaning Collection.png|Cleaning Collection|link=Cleaning Collection Cloth.png|Cloth|link=Cloth Cocktail Umbrella.png|Cocktail Umbrella|link=Cocktail Umbrella Coffee Beans.png|Coffee Beans|link=Coffee Beans Conductor's Baton.png|Conductor's Baton|link=Conductor's Baton Contracts.png|Contracts|link=Contracts Delicious Morsel.png|Delicious Morsel|link=Delicious Morsel Diamond Nail.png|Diamond Nail|link=Diamond Nail Dice.png|Dice|link=Dice Dreams.png|Dreams|link=Dreams Driftwood.png|Driftwood|link=Driftwood Duster.png|Duster|link=Duster egg.PNG|Egg|link=Egg Entertainment.png|Entertainment|link=Entertainment Fiction Book.png|Fiction Book|link=Fiction Book Fruit.png|Fruit|link=Fruit Fun Potion.png|Fun Potion|link=Fun Potion Fury.png|Fury|link=Fury Good Night's Sleep.png|Good Night's Sleep|link=Good Night's Sleep Goodwill.png|Goodwill|link=Goodwill Graphics Tablet.png|Graphics Tablet|link=Graphics Tablet Graphs.png|Graphs|link=Graphs Groove.png|Groove|link=Groove Guitar Parts.png|Guitar Parts|link=Guitar Parts Guitar Pick.png|Guitar Pick|link=Guitar Pick Guitar String.png|Guitar String|link=Guitar String Gym Shoes.png|Gym Shoes|link=Gym Shoes Hammer.png|Hammer|link=Hammer Herbs.png|Herbs|link=Herbs History book.png|History Book|link=History Book Hope.png|Hope|link=Hope Hype.png|Hype|link=Hype Ice.png|Ice|link=Ice Idea.png|Idea|link=Idea Inspired Potion.png|Inspired Potion|link=Inspired Potion Insta-Snack.png|Insta-snack|link=Insta-snack Joker Card.png|Joker Card|link=Joker Card Leftovers.png|Leftovers|link=Leftovers Lemon Slice.png|Lemon Slice|link=Lemon Slice Light Box.png|Light Box|link=Light Box Love.png|Love|link=Love Magic Soap.png|Magic Soap|link=Magic Soap Memory Upgrade.png|Memory Upgrade|link=Memory Upgrade Metronome.png|Metronome|link=Metronome Microwave Dish.png|Microwave Dish|link=Microwave Dish Milk.png|Milk|link=Milk Mirror.png|Mirror|link=Mirror Mixing Bowl.png|Mixing Bowl|link=Mixing Bowl Muse.png|Muse|link=Muse Nails.png|Nails|link=Nails Newspaper.png|Newspaper|link=Newspaper Nightcap.png|Nightcap|link=Nightcap Nutty Snack Bar.png|Nutty Snack Bar|link=Nutty Snack Bar Paint.png|Paint|link=Paint Paintbrush.png|Paintbrush|link=Paintbrush Palm Leaf.png|Palm Leaf|link=Palm Leaf Paper.png|Paper|link=Paper Paperclip.png|Paperclip|link=Paperclip Pastry.png|Pastry|link=Pastry Peach.png|Peach|link=Peach Pen.png|Pen|link=Pen Pencil.png|Pencil|link=Pencil Phat Beat.png|Phat Beat|link=Phat Beat Photograph.png|Photograph|link=Photograph Planks.png|Planks|link=Planks Plans.png|Plans|link=Plans Playing Card.png|Playing Card|link=Playing Card Plot Twist.png|Plot Twist|link=Plot Twist Processor Upgrade.png|Processor Upgrade|link=Processor Upgrade Red Fabric.png|Red Fabric|link=Red Fabric Relaxation.png|Relaxation|link=Relaxation roasting pan.PNG|Roasting Pan|link=Roasting Pan Rubber Duckie.png|Rubber Duckie|link=Rubber Duckie Rubber Glove.png|Rubber Glove|link=Rubber Glove Ruler.png|Ruler|link=Ruler Saute Pan.png|Saute Pan|link=Saute Pan Secret Ingredient.png|Secret Ingredient|link=Secret Ingredient Sheet Music.png|Sheet Music|link=Sheet Music Shell.png|Shell|link=Shell Signatures.png|Signatures|link=Signatures Skewer.png|Skewer|link=Skewer Soapsuds.png|Soapsuds|link=Soapsuds Soft Pillow.png|Soft Pillow|link=Soft Pillow Solid Wood.png|Solid Wood|link=Solid Wood Sound Sample.png|Sound Sample|link=Sound Sample Speech Bubble.png|Speech Bubble|link=Speech Bubble Spice.png|Spice|link=Spice Sponge.png|Sponge|link=Sponge Spoonful of sugar.PNG|Spoonful of Sugar|link=Spoonful of Sugar Stopwatch.png|Stopwatch|link=Stopwatch Typewriter Ribbon.png|Typewriter Ribbon|link=Typewriter Ribbon Vanilla.png|Vanilla|link=Vanilla Veggies.png|Veggies|link=Veggies Water Bottle.png|Water Bottle|link=Water Bottle Wisdom.png|Wisdom|link=Wisdom Woven Palm.png|Woven Palm|link=Woven Palm Wrench.png|Wrench|link=Wrench 'Holiday Backpack Items' These backpack items are readily available during a certain holiday season. They are used for a variety of things, but their availability is limited once the holiday season is over. Candy Canes.png|Candy Canes|link=Candy Canes Cheer.png|Cheer|link=Cheer Fear.png|Fear|link=Fear Glass Eyes.png|Glass Eyes|link=Glass Eyes Gold Star.png|Gold Star|link=Gold Star Holly Wreath.png|Holly Wreath|link=Holly Wreath Ornaments.png|Ornaments|link=Ornaments Silver Bells.png|Silver Bells|link=Silver Bells Toads.png|Toads|link=Toads Trick and Treat.png|Trick and Treat|link=Trick and Treat Witches Hat.png|Witches Hat|link=Witches Hat 'Quest-Specific and/or One Time Items' Though many ingredients are used multiple times throughout the course of the game, some items are only collected and/or available to collect for the purpose of completing a quest. Once the quest is complete, the item cannot be collected again. Some of these items will only drop in the number that you need to complete the step, while others may linger in your backpack long after the quest is finished, with no real purpose. Alien Fury.png|Alien Fury|link=Alien Fury Alien Love.png|Alien Love|link=Alien Love Big Question.png|Big Question|link=Big Question Blue Essence.png|Blue Essence|link=Blue Essence Brain Puzzle.png|Brain Puzzle|link=Brain Puzzle Business Card.png|Business Card|link=Business Card Capacitor.png|Capacitor|link=Capacitor Carbon Nanotube.png|Carbon Nanotube|link=Carbon Nanotube Clues.png|Clues|link=Clues Culture.png|Culture|link=Culture Daydream.png|Daydream|link=Daydream Evidence.png|Evidence|link=Evidence Exotic Forest Wood.png|Exotic Forest Wood|link=Exotic Forest Wood Frog.png|Frog|link=Frog Game Concept.png|Game Concept|link=Game Concept Garbage.png|Garbage|link=Garbage Goldfish.png|Goldfish|link=Goldfish Gossip.png|Gossip|link=Gossip Grains.png|Grains|link=Grains Greasy Food.jpg|Greasy Food|link=Greasy Food Green Essence.png|Green Essence|link=Green Essence Hallmarks.png|Hallmarks|link=Hallmarks Investment Money.png|Investment Money|link=Investment Money Kitten.png|Kitten|link=Kitten Landscape Painting.png|Landscape Painting|link=Landscape Painting Laugh.png|Laugh|link=Laugh Logic.png|Logic|link=Logic Magazines.png|Magazines|link=Magazines Metamaterial.png|Metamaterial|link=Metamaterial Moony Lisa.png|Moony Lisa|link=Moony Lisa Observational humor.PNG|Observational Humor|link=Observational Humor Outdoor Hammer.png|Outdoor Hammer|link=Outdoor Hammer Phone Number.png|Phone Number|link=Phone Number Pine Wood.png|Pine Wood|link=Pine Wood Powerdrill.png|Power Drill|link=Power Drill Red Essence.png|Red Essence|link=Red Essence Resistor.png|Resistor|link=Resistor Scrap.png|Scrap|link=Scrap Sharp Nail.png|Sharp Nail|link=Sharp Nail Signed paper.png|Signed Paper|link=Signed Paper Social Commentary.PNG|Social Commentary|link=Social Commentary Stock Certificate.png|Stock Certificate|link=Stock Certificate Topaz.png|Topaz|link=Topaz Tree Sapling.png|Tree Sapling|link=Tree Sapling White Essence.png|White Essence|link=White Essence Xylem.png|Xylem|link=Xylem 'Dunkin Donuts Promotion' These items are part of an in-game advertisement promotion from Dunkin' Donuts. They are not required for game play, but can give bonuses to your Sim. Dunkin' Donuts Coffee Boost.png|Dunkin' Donuts Coffee Boost|link=Dunkin' Donuts Coffee Boost Dunkin'_Breakfast_Sandwich.png|Dunkin' Breakfast Sandwich|link=Dunkin' Breakfast Sandwich Dunkin'_Donuts_Big_N'_Toasty.png|Dunkin' Donuts Big N' Toasty|link=Dunkin' Donuts Big N' Toasty Dunkin' Donuts Boost (2).png|Dunkin' Donuts Boost]|link=Dunkin' Donuts Boost Dunkin'_Donuts_Coffee_Beans.png|Dunkin' Donuts Coffee Beans|link=Dunkin' Donuts Coffee Beans Dunkin'_Donuts_Iced_Coffee_Boost.png|Dunkin' Donuts Iced Coffee Boost|link=Dunkin' Donuts Iced Coffee Boost Dunkin'_Heart_Donut.png|Dunkin' Heart Donut|link=Dunkin' Heart Donut Dunkin'_Mocha_Latte.png|Dunkin' Mocha Latte|link=Dunkin' Mocha Latte Dunkin'_Sausage_Smokehouse.png|Dunkin' Sausage Smokehouse|link=Dunkin' Sausage Smokehouse Getting items from Socialization This information is tagged as belonging on another page and may be moved soon. Social - Friendly refers to friendly social actions with other sims. This includes: *Chat *Small Talk *Find Common Interests *Chew the Fat *Shoot the Breeze *Joke Around Social - Romantic refers to romantic social actions with other sims, such as: *Flirt *Flatter *Confess Attraction *Compliment Appearance *Be Suggestive *Flirty Joke *WooHoo Social - Mean refers to mean social actions with other sims, such as: *Insult *Point and Laugh At *Point Out Flaws *Petty Jab *Insult Home *Imply Mother is a Llama For more information about different types of social interactions, see the Relationships page. Special or Unusual Actions *Although Clean another Sim (Neat Trait Level 3+) can yield a Goodwill, it has a double negative social impact. *Going to a neighbor's house and selecting "Make Tapas" from their Llamark fridge can yield a Plans. Category:Backpack Items